koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyosei
Past discussions archived to... *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Recent proposals Aside from all the bullcrap I've been pulling, I've just got an idea. To reach a compromise with the dumbass edits I often do to the character symbolisms, I've realized something. Due to the type of template you use for the weapons where you move the cursor over to reach its Japanese name, is it okay if I put the romaji and translations of the said Japanese text alongside the kanji? And if I can do it for the Musou Attacks for the DW characters as well? That way, they don't have to take up so much space on the normal text. As for the weapon/attack romaji, most of the Japanese sites for the Musou Warriors games should have the proper hiragana readings, like with Zhao Yun's "Rindou". SneaselSawashiro (talk) 06:27, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Too much shit on my talk I couldn't read your message because of that, sorry :P SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:59, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Potentially disruptive user/Edit warring I was directed here by User:Sake neko. I just wanted to alert you to a potential source of conflict on the wiki. A user by the name of XRighteous has been getting into unsubstantiated edit wars and attacking other users without reason. I'm not directly involved in it myself and I'd rather keep it that way to make sure things are peaceful. Hopefully this conflict can be resolved and things taken care of. --NCZ (talk) 04:03, January 21, 2016 (UTC) New DW Game? Sorry to bother you, but is this new DW title legit or fan-made? Humble Novice (talk) 23:49, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Getting people mad again Well. Again I keep screwing up and pissing people off (mainly Sake neko) with my edits. I've been told to knock it off as many times as possible and I just keep driving people like him nuts....I'm not sure what to even do anymore. And plus, I've already been criticized for "being a tool" due to posting a tumblr account that actually taught me a lot of historical stuff I never knew about...only to be deemed at heavily biased in the first place. Then there's the "bee/bei" issue with the names Hanbee and Kanbee, and I've been told to look up all that stuff due to me not even understanding the culture tied with it. Should I just study my ass off like Lur Meng first to even do anything here...? (And yes, sorry if I hate reading books so go criticze me even more). Plus, again and again I've been doing shit without proofreading (just somehow). I seriously have little idea what to do now.... P.S. Lur is how I personally type the umlaut "Lu" SneaselSawashiro (talk) 17:39, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Dubious user "NCZ" - The Grand Master in Smearing Erroneous Information Two can play at this game - that's right, I'll let you in on the whole shebang. "NCZ" is the user who first helped spread this erroneous Tadakatsu Honda role on the net, such as Kirk Thornton's Imdb page (making it a real biatch to remove) and other places. His site is mostly made up of guessing, and as one will notice, it's lead to quite a hefty amount of erroneous information smeared on the internetz (lol you should see how much junk I got removed). At any rate, anyone copying/linking from "Behind the Voice Actors".com should not be trusted, as it's a defective source (unless indicated with a green checkmark). Many users on the site have been brainwashed and will literally go as far as putting back erroneous credits, after they've been removed, back and fourth, like clockwork. Some crazy stuff, yo. Do they even realize what they're doing? lol! Also, I thought it worth mentioning that this NCZ user completely lied about how he first became aware of this issue (original quote from his talk page): "I simply noticed what was going on and thought it was worth bringing up." Haha, yeah right. In actuality, he became aware after Fuglore went and whined to him, posting a link onto his ancient-looking forum profile. . .Ah, the interent. PS. I'll still be here, everyday, constantly refreshing those 3 respective pages for the rest of my life (especially now that I know I'm up against quite a few of those baddies from BteVA) in case any "special minions" try and feed you guys more incorrect info. I'll remain civil though, and continue to do my duties. Thanks Kyosei, -xRighteous :Uh oh, looks like we have another one of those crazy editors here. The wikia has more important things to worry about, so is it worth keeping him around when he won't contribute anything but drama and conflict? 18:43, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Oh look, another shill coming to the rescue. Guess what? Douglas Rye replied to an email of mine from 2 weeks ago confirming THAT WAS HIS VOICE AS HONDA in this video clip I made. He thanked me for all the hard work I've done to make sure his VO roles are all accounted for. :Have something to say about that, huh NCZ? You might want to think about deleting your silly little post now.. haha, oh wait, better leave it be as it shows just what a complete muppet you really are. :I hope all the morons who kept coming back to revert the erroneous Thornton credit are feeling pretty embarrassed right about now...But like I said, this was only ONE of the million errors on the site. Enjoy living in delusion-land, BUD. ..... You know what. I'm done. I'm fucking close to giving up all because of all the bullshit mistakes I still keep doing. "Please don't do this please don't do that"; if this keeps happening no matter what, then what am I even doing here? "We don't do that here" "Stop trying to promote" I'm close to fucking done with all the red cards I've been getting. Am I just here to always do something wrong like this? SneaselSawashiro (talk) 02:36, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Historical stuff Welp, I've proven time and time again to do dumbass things. (Stop promoting this, stop translating it like this, blah blah blah) Anyway, aside from me "cluelessly promoting the-archlich" (yeah I guess I'm WAY too lazy to study the whole Sanguozhi all by myself), I have to ask (without trying to link him in any of my dumb edits you had to revert out of frequent red card anger). Were people like Ma Chao, Gan Ning, Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan very evil? Were style names used a bit too casually in the Japanese script? Is Zhuge Liang really biased and ahead of himself? Was Xu Shu someone who really didn't achieve that much in Wei's government? SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:27, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Also, no, I don't know how to make a "very beautiful and interactive as hell" blogpost on tumblr; yet. I'm not sure how to even start it up, so for now I'm just going to ask dumbass questions without trying to reference anyone. :P Yeah, I'm waiting for a reply soon like a hopeless dumbass. Like I said, how many red cards did I get again? --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Another Vandal We have another vandal who goes by the name of Billzenmorgalag. What should be done with this member? Humble Novice (talk) 03:24, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Here's a more genuine . Humble Novice (talk) 15:52, June 2, 2016 (UTC) hello, I'm a fan of the game "WARSHIP GUNNER: NAVAL OPS" I played and never forgot about ps2. I want to know if you can do what you can to be able to play again on PS4! could you tell me what you could do in order to play on this console ??? You could set it up for PS4? you must write to SONY? thank you very much if you could let me play again on PS4. lucio ITALY One Question Not sure if this is appropriate to ask, but whatever happened to Sake neko? It's been two months already and that person hasn't turned up like they used to. Did something happen? I'm not sure the wiki can thrive without Sake's valuable contributions. Humble Novice (talk) 20:15, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Yo-Kai Sangokushi Inspirations The members of the Yokai Watch Wiki need some assistance for figuring out the inspirations of the Yo-Kai soldiers in Sangokushi. Can u please help them??? ClockwerkSamurai12 (talk) 02:36, August 27, 2016 (UTC) October Featured Article for the october featured article I nominated Musou stars, if thats ok? I figure with the hype of it being a collaboration title of all of KoeiTecmos major IP's in a single game i figure it deserves to get some more recognition. It might even help get peoples attention with the whole voting system the developers are doing. Hope thats ok Ixbran (talk) 22:07, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Aahh, alrighty. it was just an idea. Maybe the Joan of Arc page? I like to think its a nicely done page. you know with it being halloween coming up, with her being accused of having been a witch? Eh, its just an idea if not id understandIxbran (talk) 05:29, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Stub Template I've been meaning to consult with you about this topic for quite some time now. Instead of creating multiple stub templates for different IPs, couldn't we just use a common template for all of them? I believe that gathering our incomplete articles into one work pile would be beneficial for everyone involved. Granted, compartmentalizing them does give off the illusion of finishing less work, but how many editors other than us are even aware of which proper stub to use? Humble Novice (talk) 00:21, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :I concur. That's why I wanted to ask you first before I replace the superfluous stub templates with the general one. I'll get right on it in an hour or so. Humble Novice (talk) 09:10, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Rikiya Koyama VA Page Kyosei, could you undelete Rikiya Koyama's article page for me here? I managed to find a Koei-related role to justify his page's inclusion in the wiki. Humble Novice (talk) 21:22, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Humble Novice (talk) 04:07, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::If it's not too much to ask, could you undelete Yuri Lowenthal's article page as well? Thanks. Humble Novice (talk) 19:42, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, Kyosei! By the way, did you change the site layout again? It looks more simplified this time around. Humble Novice (talk) 20:19, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Yume Oukoku to Nemureru 100-nin no Oujisama Just out of curiosity, why is Koei hosting a Christmas party for this game? They even promoted it on their Twitter page for Neoromance-related events. At first, I thought it was merely a 3rd party title for their social network service, but it didn't appear on the game list no matter how hard I looked. Is it similar to Tokimeki Restaurant in that its distributing rights will be transferred from their original company? Humble Novice (talk) 08:15, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, okay then. Thanks for the clarification. Humble Novice (talk) 08:38, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Kyosei! Do you mind if I replace the main page gaming footer with the one below? Or, at least add this one? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:15, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks :) Raylan13 (talk) 22:05, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Voice actor info To be honest just tell me flat out what is fine for me to add and what's not fine for me to add (I assume only three voice roles). But seriously several of these VA's have voiced notable alternate portrayals of several of the ones portrayed by Koei; unless you really need to treat them as different characters (which really pisses me off). SneaselSawashiro (talk) 00:44, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Actually, nevermind; I'm just gonna limit that stuff if possible to talk-page trivia; but some stuff like your wording of "Daisuke Ono voices Daisuke Ono from Lucky Star" needs some work imho, and I prefer to outright say "alternate portrayals" if you happen to mention 'characters' that are based on real-life people that are mentioned on this wiki (like Musou Masamune vs. Basara Masamune). SneaselSawashiro (talk) 00:46, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose you're right. I've been getting somewhat aware of a lot of things regarding historical portrayals nowadays, to the point where I personally refuse to call them 'characters' unless they truly are fictional (i.e. "playable historical figures"). SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:46, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Wordmark Change Would you consider updating the wiki's wordmark? I came up with this redesign to better match our current layout, though I can always make more if it doesn't look aesthetically pleasing. Humble Novice (talk) 22:34, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Does Sneasel's contribution actually count as proper trivia? I wanted to hear from you first before I can do anything to it. Humble Novice (talk) 09:44, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Image Deletion Kyosei, could you kindly delete this unneeded image for me as soon as possible, please? Thanks. Humble Novice (talk) 01:09, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you very much! By the way, could you also delete the following images as well? #Unneeded File 1 #Unneeded File 2 :On another note, I believe we should get rid of this part on the community message section. :"Nominate and vote for a featured article of the month here." :None of us here have ever voted for a feature article as of late and it's usually you who decides it, so it's best to just omit it entirely to remove any potential confusion from new editors. Humble Novice (talk) 18:49, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Here are some more files that need to be deleted. :#Unneeded File 1 :#Unneeded File 2 :#Unneeded File 3 :#Unneeded File 4 ::By the way, don't you think it's time to clean up everything else in this category? I still don't understand why the rendered artworks for the Samurai Warriors 2 weapons are still there. Humble Novice (talk) 15:26, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :::It isn't exactly an image, but this template someone made should be removed since we already have one for the Gundam series. Humble Novice (talk) 22:44, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Page Protection Request Kyosei, could you please protect Naiki Takanashi's page for me? Someone is trying to start an edit war by adding unnecessary information to the article in question. Humble Novice (talk) 18:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :Bumping for page protection, please. Humble Novice (talk) 20:47, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Zhou Cang Can you please protect this page? Some stubborn Anon keeps changing his Playable Debut to Dynasty Warriors 9, even though he first appeared as a playable character in Warriors All-Stars. Dynasty Warriors 9 Please protect this page. Someone’s being stubborn enough to not follow the same date trend as other games, and considering the IPs, it’s probably the same guy who ‘edited’ Zhou Cang. On another note, isn’t there supposed to be a b’crat, which can bestow the power of ‘content moderator’ and/or ‘admin’ on this wiki? Because if not, it really needs one. hi I recently started a new wikia its the chronicles-samurai-warriors.wikia.com its going to be more detailed and more based as a helpline than information perse and i have a few questions 1. can you make sure people know about the new wikia because i really need help setting everything up 2. how did you make the character infoboxes i really like it but i cant find out how to make them like that File:Avatar.png 11:10, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Wei Roster Rearrangement Hey Kyosei! I'm not allowed to edit the page myself, but I was going to edit the main page for the Dynasty Warriors series to rearrange the Wei characters. In the Dynasty Warriors 9 roster, Koei lists Cao Xiu, then Man Chong, and Xun You in the rear, as we have seen in several screenshots from in-game. As of now on the wiki it's listed as Man Chong, Xun You, and Cao Xiu in the rear. It's a minor thing and I wish I could have fixed it up without bothering you but since it won't let me do it myself I figured I'd mention it to you here. 04:32, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :Fixed. There's a reason why the Dynasty Warriors 9 article is protected which is why you'll have to sign up if you want to actually edit it. Humble Novice (talk) 05:25, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :I checked the page and it's still not fixed. The page still has it listed as Man Chong, Xun You, and then Cao Xiu instead of Cao Xiu, Man Chong, and then Xun You. I signed up and created an account but the page is still locked so I have no way of fixing the issue. : 18:25, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? It's already been fixed like you suggested. Why not use a different browser to see the difference? Humble Novice (talk) 00:07, January 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Ohh I see where the misunderstanding is coming from. It's been fixed on the Dynasty Warriors 9 page but hasn't been fixed on the main Dynasty Warriors series page, which was the main one I was talking about and looking at. Any chance you could edit that one as well? Sorry for the confusion there Humble Novice! Thanks for your help. Cao Hong 14 (talk) 00:55, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :::Nothing to worry about. Wei's character order on the main series page has been edited. Humble Novice (talk) 04:39, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Recent activity page where?! For some reason on Wukong's page, I can't find the recent activity page on the side or anywhere else on it....is this a glitch? I somehow see it normally on Bajie's page. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 18:55, February 6, 2018 (UTC) hi kyosei im worried that you dont quite function like a admin should there are a lot of people out there qith quiestions but you dont seem to have time to awnser them dont get me wrong im not saying youre bad or anything its just that you might need some help with getting stuff in order so i was wondering if you might need my help with the wikia please awnser as soon as possible if you dont awsner within 2 months ill asume that youre no longer interested in the wikia and ill send a message to wikia (after consulting the rest of the comunity first) File:Avatar.png 08:43, February 13, 2018 (UTC) DW9 character highlight videos Hi. So I noticed that the DW characters' pages all still contain their character highlight gameplay trailers from DW8. Now that the newest iteration DW9 has been released, would it be appropriate to update these to the DW9 character gameplay trailers? Warriors Orochi 4 We finally have some info on Warriors Orochi 4, so would it be alright for you to make the page name editable instead of locking it as a redirect? Thanks. 08:09, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Admin Request Greetings, Kyosei. If I may be so forward to ask, could you provide me with admin privileges similar to yours? I've been here for over 8 years and I'd very much like to do so much more for the Koei Wiki. Humble Novice (talk) 18:46, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Can I ask why the Zhang Changpu page was deleted? (highnesstamamo1313) Hi Kyosei, I just got the PAL UK version of Xtreme Legends, I also have the PAL ESP original samurai warriors, and the import data feature doesn't work, do you know if I must have both PAL UK versions of XL and Samurai Warriors, or the version of Samurai Warriors has to be the Japanese one? Thank you for your time JIL616 (talk) 10:38, May 13, 2019 (UTC) New Wiki Manager I'm Tephra, the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the Koei Wiki. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:43, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Including Tecmo Games to Koei Wiki? You know, Kyosei, I've noticed there isn't a general wiki for every Tecmo game out there. All fans have so far are pages that specialize on one or two series like Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, etc. It got me thinking about expanding the Koei Wiki's scope of information even further by including titles made by Team Ninja or Gust since they're technically owned by Koei now. Of course, I'd like to hear your input about it first since you're the other administrator here. Humble Novice (talk) 23:24, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for taking the time to answer. I think it'd be alright to cover the more obscure Tecmo and Gust titles that lack sufficient articles and guides. That being said, my main focus will still revolve around some of the Koei-made games that haven't been fleshed out here. Humble Novice (talk) 06:49, June 8, 2019 (UTC)